Los sabios consejos del gran Emmett
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Aquí verán leerán consejos de Emmett, en varias situaciones... te reirás mucho! entra y ve por ti misma! mal summary, pero si es buena la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas!!, se que no he actualizado nada!!, pero mi computadora apenas y vive!!, cada que me deja hacer algo escribo un poco!! Y con los deberes de la escuela la cosa se complica aun más!!, pero… las recompenso con este fic!!**

**Mi primera intención era hacerlo un one shot!! Pero… creo qe dejaré que más cosas pasen para hacerlo más largo… pero… abajo les cuento bien la cosa!!**

**Antes de dejarlas con el fic les tengo que dedicar esto a dos personas: a Karina!!, que es una amiga muy querida para mi y que lee mis fics por mas locos que sean, y que me acompañó a ver LUNA NUEVA!!! (que sufrida) además de que ella me ayudó a inspirarme para este fic!!**

**Y Dannya: mi mejor amiga!! A quien le doy este fic como un regalo atrasado!! Pues cumplió años el 11 de noviembre!!, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO EN FANFICTION!!**

**Y después de mis muuuy emotivas palabra (uy si!!) las dejo!!**

**Disfruten!! Espero reviews**

-Hola chicos!!! Hoy les daré unos cuantos consejos sobre… shhhh!!! No intenten hablar antes de que yo termine!!!... ok, en que estaba?? Ahhh si, ya recuerdo!!! Les daré 10 básicos consejos de cómo "planchar" con su chica en el cine!!!

Numero 1.- La chica NO puede saber que eso es lo que van a hacer!!, ellas son taaan raras que se pondrían todas locas y frenéticas!!

2.- háganle saber sutilmente que les gustaría que se pusieran falda!!, pues así la cosa sería mucho más fácil!!, ya saben a lo que me refiero no??, saben lo difícil que es cuando tienen pantalón??? Obvio no!! Pues si lo supieran no buscarían los consejos del gran Emmett!! Quien es un experto en el tema!!

NO HABLES!!!!!, POR DIOS!! MALDITOS DESESPERADOS!!, YA SEGUIRE!!

3.- Díganles que AMAN, si, AMAN, que tengan el cabello amarrado!!!, pues con el cabello suelto… suelen pasar accidentes!!! ¿qué accidentes??? Pues… que el cabello se le atore en la butaca!!! Aunque… una vez, Rose y yo estábamos en el cine… y cuando lo intentamos… su cabello se enredó en mi cremallera!!! Eso no es lo malo… lo malo es que se jaló el cabello y ya no quiso continuar… así que… cabello amarrado!!

4.- Si ella dice que vallan con amigos o familia… la respuesta es…

NO!!!!, pues… obviamente no lo podrán hacer… bueno… si pueden… pero… será incómodo y ellas no los dejarán!! Así que nada de compañía

5.- Cuando escojan la película… que sea una larga!!!, la más larga que haya!!, pues… si son como yo que no lo hacen a la ahí se va… se toma su tiempo!!, y no querrán quedarse con su "problemilla" si descargar o si??

6.- La película que escojan por ningún motivo puede ser romántica!!!, pues, si lo es la chica NO querrá hacer otra cosa que no sea ver la película!!!, así que lo mejor será que sea de terror!!! Para que los gritos se confundan!!, ya saben a lo que me refiero no??, pero lo mejor es que la película sea chafa!!!, la peli más fea y mal hecha que esté en cartelera, pues así ella se va a aburrir!! Y dejará que pase lo que "tiene que pasar"

7.- Intenten no comprar comida, y si lo hacen, que sea algo pequeño, pues luego es un embarcadero, y lo feo de eso es que luego ellas se enojan porque "se ensució mi ropa, o mi cabello, o mis zapatos…" así que digan que ellas escojan pero que ustedes no tienen hambre, pues así ellas se sentirán mal por comer mucho, y dirán "yo tampoco tengo hambre", eso nunca falla!!!

8.- Al escoger asientos, que siempre sean los de hasta atrás!!! Pues, así nadie de arriba los verá!! Y ustedes, no serán detectados, y si escogieron la película mala… pues ni habrá nadie en la sala!! Así, que esa es la razón por la que la película… entre más chafa… mejor!!!

9.- recuerden… desde los comerciales… empiecen a decirles cosas al oído!!, para que cuando las luces se apaguen… TODO ESTÉ LISTO!!!, ellas estén preparadas… así, que sigan este consejo, pues es parte crucial de todo el plan!!, si no o hacen así… se tardarán mucho!!!

10.- Lo más importante de todo esto!!, y de este paso depende el

éxito de todo esto… antes de llegar a casa… lean la reseña de la película que "entraron a ver", pues si llegan a casa y les preguntan "Que tal la película?" ustedes dirán "No tan mal" o "pésima" o "bien" o que se yo!!, pero… sin duda les preguntarán… " de que trató?" y si no siguen este sabio consejo… todo se les irá a la mierda!!! Entendieron???

Ahora si pueden hablar!!

- Emmett… para que coños nos diste esta estúpida plática?- comentario de Edward

- Ya lo deberías saber señor "yo leo mentes" – respuesta de Emmett

- Pues, lo sabría si en tu estúpida y depravada mente tuvieras algo más que solo las imágenes de tu y Rosalie en el cine!!!!

- Ok!!, miren… algún día les servirá!!, y me darán las gracias!!

- Cuando nos servirá señor listo??- Jasper

- Cuando lo pongan en práctica!!!

Bajando las escaleras aparece Bella!!

- Hey Edward!!, tengo ganar de ir al cine!! Vamos??

- Claro!!- Edward

- Bien!!

-Oye Bella…

- Si??

Sigilosamente Edward se va acercando a Bella y le dice al oído

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte en falda!!...

Este es el momento de poner a prueba los consejos del sabio Emmett, en situaciones candentes!!!

**Hey!! Que les pareció?? Bueno… pues si quieren que el fic no se quede hasta aquí!! Háganmelo saber con reviews!! Pero si continúa… la historia no seguiría desde aquí, si no que serían nuevos consejos del "sabio Emmett" así que díganme que opinan!! Y si quieren más capis!!**

**Ahora… quiero hacer un playlist a este fic… yo pondré una canción y su autor o grupo que la canta… pero… me gustaría que ustedes hicieran ese playlist!! Así que en sus reviews… pongan el nombre de la canción un guión o diagonal y el (la) cantante o el grupo!!**

**La canción para este capi es…**

**Misery Busine- de Paramore!!! Es una de mis favoritas!! Así que… reviews!! Y ayúdenme a formar el playlist!!**

**Si quieren algun sabio consejo de Emmett de alguna situación… también es válido!! Póngalo en el review e intentaré hacer un capi con sus consejos!!**

**Si algo no les gustó… pues… tambien háganlo saber!! Se vale de todo!!**

**Nos vemos**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Creyeron que me olvidaba de esta historia??? Pues no!!! **

**Este capítulo es a petición de Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock!! Quien pidió consejos del gran Emmett, y el gran Emmett (yo soy su asistente personal) le ha oído!! Por lo que es a ella a quién va dedicado!!**

**Las dejo con los consejillos!!**

- Emmett- dijo Jasper

- Que?- contestó el aludido

- Podemos hablar?

- Aja

- Ven, sígueme

Ambos corrieron hasta que se encontraron lejos de la casa

- Que quieres Jasper?

- Necesito un consejo

- de que?

- Alice me llevará en un momento de compras y… pues… tu… a Edward le funcionó…

- Por lo tanto quieres unos cuantos sabios consejos del Gran Emmett… osea… Yo!! No??

- Si, algo así… pero no te llames gran Emmett porque…

- CAYA aprendiz!! Mira… si deseas que el gran y sabio Emmett te ayude, no debes importunarlo de esa manera!! Entendiste??

- Pero Emm…

- Contesta si o no y refiérete a mi como oh Gran y Sabio Emmett!!

- No lo haría ni aunque me pagaran

-pues no hay consejos

El estaba apunto de irse por su indignación de no haber sido llamado correctamente cuando aceptó

- Si entendí oh gran y sabio Emmett

El se volvió y sonrió de muy buena gana

- Muy bien!! Estos son los grandes y sabios consejos que te puedo dar:

- Siempre pon una sonrisa, como si disfrutaras hacer eso, pues así ella se sentirá feliz y eso te convendrá a la larga

Aguanta aunque creas que vas a fallecer, y siempre con una estúpida sonrisa!

- Cuando te pregunten si algo te gusta contesta siempre que si, aunque creas que está usando un traje de payaso, pues necesitas que ella este muy de buenas

Utiliza tus mejores tácticas para que use blusas o vestidos strapless

- Puedo saber por que??- preguntó el rubio

El moreno le vio de mala gana por lo que el rubio tuvo que corregir

- Puedo saber el porqué oh gran y sabio Emmett?- el otro sonrió de esta aclaración

- Claro mi pequeño saltamontes!, cuando salga del vestidor con el strapless, le dirás que crees que si la llevaras a bailar podría caerse la blusa en cuestión, ella te dirá "no lo creo" y tu le dirás "salta para simular un baile y ver" ella lo hará y tu, mi querido amigo… tendrás frente a ti uno de los movimientos más eróticos del mundo

Pídele ayuda para encontrar ropa para ti!!

- Por qué rayos querría encontrar ropa para mi??, lo que querría sería irme!!

- Eres imbécil!!!

- Lo serás tu!!, te estoy diciendo que ODIO ir de compras y tu quieres que le diga que quiero comprarme ropa!!!

- Mira… me debes respeto, y lo exijo!! Ya te he aclarado que cuando me llames tienes que referirte a mi como oh gran y sabio Emmett! no me debes interrumpir!! Qué acaso no fuiste a la escuela!!! Se levanta la mano para que el profesor, osea yo, te dé la palabra cuando sea el momento indicado!! Ni décadas de ir en escuelas te han enseñado eso?? Entiendo que en clases no pongas atención porque ya sabes los temas y solo podrías estar pensando en sexo, pero… esta clase solo te da las cosas que quieres saber!! TU LA PEDISTE!!!

- Lo siento!!- dijo algo apenado Jasper

- Lo siento??

- Si, lo siento!!!

- Lamento decirte que no se a quien te refieres al decir "lo siento"

- Lo lamento, oh gran y sabio Emmett!!

- Así está mejor!, ahora contestaré tu duda pobre inexperto!!

Tú quieres que te acompañe a comprar ropa porque en los establecimientos hay encargadas que te querrán ayudar!!

- Y eso a mi que??

- Dejaré pasar por última vez tu cinismo!!

Tú debes ser muy caballeroso con la dama que te ayude, porque… tu acompañante se enojará con la encargada de ayudarte y querrá que ella sepa que tú le perteneces por lo que le dará a entender de la forma más ruda y sexy que tu tienes dueña!!

- Pero eso… en qué me ayuda… Sabio Emmett???

- Sencillo, tu chica estará tan enojada con la pobre ayudante que accederá a… ayudarte a vestir… si me entiendes verdad??- dijo Emmett levantando las cejas de forma que se entendiera que no estaba diciendo nada decente

- Ok!! Eso suena divertido!!

- Oh no tienes una idea!!! Recuerdo que cuando lo hice con Rose en un vestidor ella se puso a hacer….

- No necesito detalles!!

- Pues tu te los pierdes!!!

- Algún otro consejo??- El moreno carraspeó para que Jasper se diera cuenta de que algo faltaba en la pregunte- Oh gran y sabio Emmett!!

- Pues si!!

A las mujeres no les gusta sentir que no te agrada su ropa, y cuando digo eso, me refiero a TOOODA la ropa!!

- No entiendo!

- No me sorprende!!

- Oye!!!

- Hey!! No me cayes!!

Lo único que tienes que hacer es, cuando lleven un momento en el centro comercial le debes de decir algo así como "oye… te pusiste otra vez ese sujetador??" ella se sentirá un poco mal y la siguiente tienda a visitar será… la tienda de ropa interior

- Pero… eso no sirve de tanto, porque no me dejará entrar!!

- Ohh eso es lo hermoso del asunto!!, recuerda que antes de decirle eso a tu chica debió de haber pasado lo de tu ropa, porque… así tu tendrás el derecho de entrar, pues ella entro!!

- Y si aun así no me deja??

- Sencillo!! Utilizarás nuevamente ayuda departamental!!

- Volveré a pedir ayuda??, creerán que soy gay!! Imagíname diciendo "disculpe señorita me puede ayudar a escoger algo?? Qué cree que se me vería mejor??"

- No seas pendejo!!!... bueno… no puedo hacer nada, ya naciste así, pero intenta actuar como si no tuvieras un gran retraso mental!!

- Oye!!!

-Oye mis huev… ahhh tranquilo!!! Te lo tender que explicar con manzanitas!!

- Por favor!!

- Muy bien!!!, digamos que la Manzanita roja quiere a la manzanita verde, pero la manzanita verde…- no le dejaron terminar

- Cuando dije que si me lo explicaras con manzanitas no lo decía en litera!!!

- Entonces??

- Lo decía en sentido metafórico!!

- Ah!! Ahora lo entiendo!!

- Pues empieza!!

- No!

- Que?? Por que??

- Has olvidado, nuevamente, cuales son las palabras mágicas!!

- Oh gran y sabio Emmett!!

- Muy bien!!! Notas la diferencia???

Verás pequeño neófito!!

Cuando ella te diga que no, tu tienes que ir con una chica que te ayude, tu solo pasarás cerca de ella y te quedarás viendo algún conjunto, cuando sientas la mirada de la chica tu solo te girarás y le darás una sonrisa coqueta para que ella piense que estas ligando!!

- Y eso en qué me puede servir??

- Pues, si ella te dice "le puedo ayudar??" tu le dirás cualquier estupidez para hacerle la plática, así cuando Alice salga del vestidor y te vea platicando con ella, tu debes de lograr que la señorita te diga "si quiere le muestro cómo se vería" así tu chica se enojará y estará dispuesta a lo que quieras!!!

- Ohhh ahora tiene sentido!!

- Siempre ha tenido sentido!!! El que no tiene suficientes neuronas como para entenderlo eres tu!!!

- Oye!! No es mi culpa que tu solo pienses en sexo y por eso seas bueno en estas cosas!!!

- Si no fuera por mi, hoy pasarías un día más que aburrido!!!

- Pero…

- JASPER!!!!- Se oyó una voz femenina a lo lejos- YA VÁMONOS!!! SI NO NOS APURAMOS TENDREMOS MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA IR DE COMPRAS Y TENDREMOS QUE REGRESAR MAÑANA!!!!

- YA VOY!!!- contestó el rubio!

- Pues bien, pequeño aprendiz… disfruta los consejos que te di!!

- Espero que funcionen!!!

- Mis consejos son in-fa-li-bles- dijo separando por sílabas la palabra para darle énfasis!

- Muy bien, deséame suerte!

- Que tengas buen sexo en los vestidores!!!

- Hey!!!

- Eso es buena suerte y no tonterías!!!

- Ya me voy, Alice me espera!!

**Hola otra vez!!! Qué les pareció el capi??? Espero que les haya gustado pues lo hago por y para ustedes!!!**

**El siguiente capi será sobre la primera cita, pues fue una petición de una de ustedes!!**

**Si quieren sabios consejos del Gran Emmett para otra situación, pónganlo en un review y se hará!!!**

**Les mando un beso a todas!!**

**Solo 3 personas pusieron una canción para el playlist de este fic, espero que más de ustedes colaboren para que este fic tenga buenas canciones!!!, abajo están las que quisieron poner y quienes las pusieron!!**

**Por favor no olviden sus reviews para dar su opinión, pedir consejos o poner una canción!!! Si quieren los 3 por mi no hay problema hahahaha!!!**

**Un beso!!!**

**PLAYLIST**

**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off - Panic at the disco- Baby Cullen Vampire**

**Ignorance- paramore- Mel_LaUtNer**

**She will be loved- Maroon 5- Karina (mi hija!!! Hahaha)**


	3. Chapter 3

El gran y sabio Emmett estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, oliendo la desagradable comida humana

- Emmett, Mike Newton y sus amigos quieren pedirte algo- le dijo Edward

- ¿Que me quieren pedir?- preguntó el grandulón

- Un consejo

- Váyanse de aquí, asustan a mis pobres creyentes- les dijo a Jasper y a Edward, pues las chicas decidieron que ese día era un día de compras, por lo que arrastraron a Bella y no la dejaron ir a la escuela

El rubio y su hermano se fueron, dejando a Emmett solo

Después de minutos de deliberar, Mike, Ben y Tyler se acercaron a la mesa ocupada por Emmett

- Hola Cullen- le saludó Mike

- Hola Newton, Ben, Tyler

- Hola- contestaron los aludidos nerviosos- ¿Qué necesitan?

- Hemos oído que eres bueno dando consejos, y nos gustaría pedirte uno para la primera cita- contestó Tyler

- Pues, si quieren mis sabios consejos hay una regla primaria

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Newton

- No se me puede llamar Cullen, o Emmett, tendrán que llamarme "Gran y Sabio Emmett" ¿entendido?

- Si- contestaron los tres

- Si ¿qué?

- Si Gran y sabio Emmett- respondieron

- Así me gusta, bien, estos son los consejos que puedo darles

1.- Tienen que ir por las chicas hasta su casa, si no lo hacen… ellas estarán molestas toda la cita por su falta de cortesía

2.- Llévenlas a cenar, un restaurante fino es bueno, así ellas se sentirán importantes

- ¿Y.. si les hacemos un picnic?- preguntó Tyler

- Pues si decides hacer eso, busca un buen lugar, pues no quieres ser recordado toda la vida por las chicas como el idiota que hizo que se llenaran de hormigas, o que se mojaran por la lluvia, ese paso se hace cuando ya se es pareja y cuando el picnic no se hace en Forks

- ¿Por qué no en Forks?- preguntó

- Pues por una pequeñez insignificante llamada… "lluvia cada media hora"

- Oh..

- Y ahora, espero me dejen continuar, pequeños ineptos en el arte del amor

3.- tienen que elogiar todo lo que ellas usen, desde su ropa, su perfume, su cabello, hasta de la forma en que pisaron el chicle que tienen en el tapete de su carro, ¿entendiste Newton?, te aconsejo que para la próxima quites ese chicle, lleva ahí como 3 días, eso no da una buena impresión

- ¿Cómo sabes del chicle?- preguntó

- ¿Cómo fue que preguntaste?, les dije la primera regla y no la has respetado

- A Tyler no le exigiste eso, y si le contestaste- le espetó

- Por la sencilla razón de que a el se lo pasé una vez porque me agrada, pero tu eres un pobre insecto al cual no pienso tolerar que no respete la regla de oro

- ¿De oro?

- Bien, ¡de platino, con diamante, oro, plata y cuarzo! ¿Entendido enclenque?

- Si- contestó

- Si, ¿Qué?

- Si gran y sabio Emmett

- Ahora repite tu pregunta correctamente

- ¿Cómo es que supo lo del chicle Gran y sabio Emmett?

- Sencillo, yo lo se todo

- ¡Eso no es una respuesta!- dijo Newton

- Lo es para mi, y te aconsejo que me llames Gran y Sabio Emmett o si no te las arreglaras con mis Grandes y Sabios puños, y por cierto supe lo del chicle porque Jessica Stanley lo dijo a casi todos, contó cómo tu tiraste el chicle hacia el tapete del copiloto en su cita y que sueles rascarte en público tu ingle

Esa es la cuarta regla, nunca, repito nunca, deben de ser tan… hombres en ese sentido, no se rasquen, no escupa, no eructen

5.- No hablen de deportes, para eso ellas tienen a sus padres, no las atormenten con eso, o si no ustedes pasarán a la lista de indeseables

6.- Una caminata es una buena idea, ellas estarán relajadas, ustedes háblenles de su vida y cuando ellas quieran hablar no interrumpan, ellas pueden interrumpir lo que quieran pero ustedes no, si las interrumpen solo querrán irse de su lado porque pensarán que son narcisistas

- ¿Tiene que ser una caminata forzosamente Gran y sabio Emmett?- Preguntó Tyler

- Es una buena idea, además a tu flácido trasero no le haría mal, deberías ejercitarlo, enserio, parece el de una anciana ochentona, estoy casi seguro que tiene celulitis

7.- Si ellas preguntan, me ves gorda o pasada de peso ustedes digan "no, para nada estas perfecta" si les preguntan que si están muy delgadas ustedes dicen "tu cuerpo es perfecto"

8.- Nunca, pero Nunca hablen de sus madres o ex novias, ni siquiera para darles a entender que son mejores que ellas, o lo lamentarán

- Si lo que quiero es que abra las piernas, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Gran y Sabio Emmett- preguntó Mike

- Eso es muy sencillo, esta es la regla 9, si eso es lo que quieren, tienen que tomar su auto, llevar en la cartera unos 2000 dólares e ir hacia la ciudad para así llegar a alguna avenida, recuerden que esto tiene que ser de noche, van a ver a unas chicas con ropa sexy se acercan a alguna le piden que se suba y ella abrirá las piernas en cuanto le den el dinero, deben de ser cuidadosos porque tendrán que ir al urólogo poco tiempo después pues pueden tener ladillas, gonorrea… y muchas otras cosas, todo esto para que aprendan, que las mujeres NO son prostitutas y no se acostarán contigo a la primera cita y mucho menos si eres tu Newton

Eso me lleva al décimo y último consejo y es solo para ti Mike Newton

Si quieres tener una cita normal y medio decente lo único que debes hacer es… no ser tu.

En ese momento sonó la campana para que regresaran a clases

- Los dejo chicos, el Gran y Sabio Emmett se retira a su clase, suerte con tu cita con Ángela, Ben espero que te hayan servido los consejos y… Newton, toma enserio mi ultimo consejo

**Se que tardé, pero… la verdad no fue fácil este capítulo, espero que no me castiguen y me dejen sin reviews y mejor me premien por haber terminado**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Aquí está el Playlist de este capitulo**

**once upon a time- Emily Osment.- Grety-chan**

**love game- the lady gaga- Mica Lautner**

**Fake It-Seether- Karina (mi hijita querida)**

**Nos leemos! Espero reviews  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, se que tardé una eternidad, pero tengo problemas, entre mi madre que no me permite escribir y mi escuela… pero regresé!**

**Espero sus reviews para saber si quieren mas consejos!**

Emmett se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la sala a ver un partido de futbol cuando una pequeña duendecillo se puso a saltar a su lado

- Yo se que quieres ver ese partido!- le dijo ella

- Y por qué no me dejas hacerlo duendecillo?

- Porque necesito algo, así que te dejaré ver tu partido cuando me ayudes

- De acuerdo!, a quién quieres que asuste?

- A nadie, quiero un consejo

En ese momento, Emmett apagó el televisor, cambió su cara y se convirtió en el gran y sabio Emmett

- Dígame pequeña… sobre qué necesita los consejos del Gran y sabio Emmett?

- Verá oh Gran y Sabio Emmett, voy a hacer una fiesta, pero ya me cansé de que siempre sea igual, quiero que sea una fiesta memorable, y que Edward se atreva a besar a Bella en público y no sea tan mojigato!

- Eso, suena a reto, pues bien… el Gran y Sabio Emmett te ayudará

En primer lugar, el ambiente debe de ser apropiado… obscuro… no tanto como para no ver… digo, Bella se cae a plena luz de día en un piso plano usando tenis… así que un lugar obscuro con muchas cosas y tacones no la ayudará, pero eso hará que el mojigato de nuestro hermano no se pueda apartar de ella

En segundo lugar… invita a los pretendientes de nuestra patosa amiga para que el mojigato quiera marcar su territorio

Como tercer consejo… ponle algo muy sexy a Bella, despertará las hormonas muertas de Edward, y revolucionará las de los otros

Cuarto, la música debe de ser sensual, si no… no va a funcionar muy bien que digamos

Has lo posible por que en el lugar haga frio

- Y eso por qué? Gran y sabio Emmett

- Por una sencilla razón mi pequeña pupila… hay una expresión "se encienden las luces", eso te responde la duda?

- No por completo… qué tiene que ver que se enciendan las luces con que Edward bese a Bella?

- Que entiendes por ese dicho?

- Que se encenderán las luces de la casa

- mmm… no!, mira que masa cuando los humanos tienen frio… tienden a que su piel se ponga de "gallina" pero… se marca algo que está en sus pechos… que en las mujeres…

- Ya entendí Emmett, se llaman pezones… P E Z O N E S, no es la gran cosa!

- De acuerdo, pues por eso es el frio

Quinto, si nada de lo anterior funciona… has que se vaya la mayoría de la gente y saca el alcohol, y jueguen yo nunca nunca o a la botella

- eso de que me sirve?

- Pues pueden pasar dos cosas, o Bella se pone ebria, por lo que se volverá mas desinhibida o la puedes obligar a hacer algo… Recuerdo que alguna vez Rose me obligó a salir desnudo a darle la vuelta a la casa y cuando regresé ella estaba totalmente….

-Basta! Se lo que pasó, los oíamos!

- Cierto… pues continuemos

Si se va a jugar a la botella, busca la forma de que los pretendientes de Bella no estén, o podríamos tener problemas si Edward los asesinara por intentar hacerle algo a su novia

Séptimo, en alguno de los retos, has que una mujer bese a Bella, ningún hombre, y repito ninguno se resiste a que dos mujeres se besen

- nunca logro comprender la razón de eso

- Eso mi pequeña duendecillo es un secreto de hombres, pero si la que besa a Bella eres tu, Jasper tampoco lo resistirá y saldrás ganando algo de acción esa noche

- EMMETT!... no es tan mala idea!

- Lo vez, otro consejo es que pongas de tu lado a Jasper, que logre hacer que Bella se prenda en el juego y no dude hacer los retos

Y mi ultimo consejo en esta situación… has que no haya ningún lugar donde pueda dormir Bella a excepción del cuarto de Edward, donde la única pijama que tenga sea pequeña y de preferencia roja o negra y de encaje

- Emmett, como puedes tener tan poco cerebro para hacer bien las cosas sociales y eres tan bueno en estos consejos?

- Sencillo, cuando Rose me castiga y no puedo pasar la noche con ella, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pensar que haría un humano en ciertas situaciones y que es lo que debería hacer.

- Y yo pensé que tu vida sexual era lo suficientemente activa para que no hicieras cosas como esas!

En ese momento el Gran y Sabio Emmett corrió a la caza de la impertinente duendecillo!


End file.
